Elreon, Loremaster
Elreon, was a member of The Watchers until he questioned their faith and was exiled. During a soul-searching journey he was confronted by an angel of Helm and discovered that The Watcher is a distant version of Helm created by the distance between the people of Nova and the gods they once worshipped. Elreon was blessed with divine powers and sent on a mission to combat the growing yuan-ti threat. Embittered by his exile, he also personally wishes to see The Watchers exposed as a self-righteous spy organisation that worships a false god. Elreon is a slightly eccentric character and not afraid for people to see him that way. However, he always believes in doing what is right and shares his gifts with those most in need. This good nature can also be somewhat naive and he is quick to trust most people. History 30/04/2016 Elreon joined with the party to take down the rhino in Oilan late after patiently waiting for the boat he was on to finish docking. He saved a civilian caught in the incident from the brink of death. When they later explored the Shallaian Ruins, Elreon kept watch but was surprised by a bunch of kobolds fling stone with their slings at him, incapacitating him and causing internal bleeding. However, with the help of his friend he recovered but immediately walked into the kobolds again. Luckily this time they missed. He found an unusual book when exploring and decided to keep it, later finding passages that seem to be completely unintelligible. When fighting skeleton warriors later, he was again seriously wounded and suffered a scar through his cheek. When attempting to catch the stranger locked in the treasure vault, Elreon chose to save Ludo instead of trapping the stranger, much to the annoyance to the rest of the party. He also allowed an undead kobold past him so that he could attend to a dying Ludo. 01/05/2016 During the goblin ambush on the party as they travelled west from Oilan, Elreon was able to quickly get Magnus back to her feet after she was taken down by their surprise attack, helped swiftly take down a number of the goblins, and then saved the farmer Henry. He was then able to negotiate shelter later at Henry's house for the party as thanks for being saved. After tracking the remaining goblin to an abandoned dwarven fortification, Elreon tumbled with Ludo undo a portcullis as it was being opening by a group of goblins, but was later quickly slain by a hobgoblin enhanced with a strength potion. Elreon managed to regain consciousness without help during the fight and urged the party to surrender in between choking on his own blood. After seeing them continue to fight, Elreon resigned himself to help them continue fighting. After the battle, he attempted to reattach Ludo's hand with the help of Zenyth, but was unable to do so. When Hawkin wanted to leave the party, Elreon eventually opened the portcullis for him to leave but it was just as he had decided that perhaps it was worth staying. The party later found some prisoners the goblins had locked away and Elreon helped guide them to safety. Finding a goblin locked in torture equipment later, Elreon condoned Zenyth's and Ludo's interrogation but did not permit any actual torturing to take place, especially since the goblin, Figwyn, seemed to cooperate easily enough without it. Once they captured the goblin king, Ruhg Kuhn, Elreon encouraged the party to take him to Paletteville as a prisoner so that the farmers there could decide his fate, considering they seemed to be the people most affected by the goblin attacks. 02/05/2016 The villagers of Paletteville seemed keen on executing Ruhg Kuhn, but Elreon eventually settled on handing him over to the soldiers from Fort Rattage to take him to their dungeon while retrieving back-up following some odd things the party had noticed around the village. Elreon could sense undead in the ground and in the villager's shadows so kept watch to the south, sensing that this was where this sensation of undeath was strongest. A laughing sounding began to echo from this direction and Elreon could see a bright light in the sky. Once it was close, he could see that it was a flaming, flying skull that began destroying the land and buildings with fireballs. Elreon attempt to save the guards who were with him who started being attacked by their own shadows, then tried to warn nearby villagers in their houses. He found that that everyone seemed to be under attack by shadows and was being chased by the two he attacked earlier. After struggling to hit them and them sapping his strength, Elreon began a sprint back to the party. Once they were close, he began attempting to chase down the Flameskull, but quickly saw that this would be futile after shadows began closing them in. Elreon managed to escape with Ludo covering their retreat with firebolts. The party then regrouped and moved to a nearby forest to rest for the night, keeping off the road to avoid danger. 03/05/2016 Back in Oilan, Elreon was tasked with warning appropriate people about what they had seen in Paletteville. He found that the only way to speak to Queen Valerie or Commander Rhall was to tell them as a request in Sapphire Hall. Considering the queue that was rapidly forming, Elreon persuaded a guard that his business was of high importance and convinced him to push Elreon's request to the front when they started. He agreed, so Elreon went to find The Watchers, intending to return when the requests started. Folun from The Watchers didn't trust what Elreon was saying, not believing it was possible for the undead to resurface after all this time and perceiving Elreon to have a bad mental state. However, Elreon did learn that they had a scout on their way to Paletteville after seeing smoke from there. Elreon then returned to Sapphire Hall and, as agreed, the guard let him have the first request, much to the annoyance of the queue. Queen Valerie was sitting with Commander Rhall and an unknown (to the party) woman and listened to Elreon patiently. He explained that there was a dire situation in Paletteville but refrained from mentioning the undead after being mocked by Folun. Queen Valerie simply thanked him for his concern and reassured him that they had scouts on the way. Elreon made it clear that they should ask him questions if they had any once the scout returned. Elreon then spent the rest of the day studying the book of astronomy he found in the Shallaian Ruins. He realised that much of the information appeared to be otherwise undocumented and also realised that the unintelligible pages were likely to be a spell, so he returned to the party and gave the book to Magnus. 04/05/2016 Elreon joined the party in the plan of buying a tankard from Badger and Rabbit then attempting to infiltrate The Leaky Keg meetings. He reluctantly posed as Ludo's bodyguard but quickly wanted to distance himself from Magnus and Ludo because of their questionable methods. He avoided being arrested and went to speak with a guard at the barracks. He discovered that they were unwilling to really do anything until tomorrow, so he left it at that. 05/05/2016 Elreon joined the party in visiting Granny Smiths after learning from Hawkin that some of the undead they face may be vulnerable to silvered weapons, and bought a sword to be silvered. They then visited Crumplekins Apothecary and the quest to recover Earth Smoke in an attempt to treat the illness that had swept over Westriver. Finding it difficult to to get across the river because of the quarantine, Elreon persuaded a boat owner to ferry people from one side of the river to the other (out of the city so as to not break the quarantine) for a profit. Thankful for this idea, he gave them a trip for a much discounted price. The party found a group of gnolls, who they fought, with Elreon helping Ludo be the frontline in the battle.